


Mistletoe Kiss in Central Park

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange like Dean’s entire world changed with a blink of an eye. It felt as if time slowed itself down. Dean would call it a cliché with the snow falling down on them in Central Park, but he’s too busy having Sam’s lips pressed against his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kiss in Central Park

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I can't write Christmas themed stuff... sure I can.

It was strange like Dean’s entire world changed with a blink of an eye. It felt as if time slowed itself down. Dean would call it a cliché with the snow falling down on them in Central Park, but he’s too busy having Sam’s lips pressed against his. The next thing Dean realizes is that he’s wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist while Sam’s are sliding around his neck. To make things worse-or  _better_ \- the park is deserted at midnight, so it’s just  _them_.

The bundle of mistletoe Sam was holding falls to the ground behind him with a soft rustle.

Sam pulls his warm body away, which Dean chases after because the wind decides to change its direction.

“I got you something,” Sam says, almost shyly, digging into his coat pocket.

“And I thought we weren’t buying anything…” Dean trails off in shock when Sam holds up his amulet.

“Don’t ask how, it took me a while, but I found it after we split up for a bit.” Sam places it over Dean’s head, adjusting the amulet so it sits in the center of his chest.

Dean can hear his heart thudding in his ears, cheeks warm, and shivering because the wind is a  _dick_. “T-thank you S-Sammy. I, uh…”

Sam takes one of Dean’s hands into his, “I love you too Dean, and you’re welcome. Now let’s go before you get hypothermia.”

Their hands don’t separate once the entire way back.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the samulet ):


End file.
